


Love Bites

by UselessWhiteCrayon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale likes it rough, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Choking, Consensual Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley has no restraint, Demonic Miracles, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Bites, M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley, Post-Body Swap, Post-Canon, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), biting kink, light dom/sub vibes, minimal fluff/mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessWhiteCrayon/pseuds/UselessWhiteCrayon
Summary: It had been 48 hours since the end of the world didn’t happen, and an angel and demon had been drinking solidly for 6 of them. The parallels were not lost on either.(Or where Crowley doesn’t think he could slow down or be less rough if he wanted to. The angel is more than ok with this.)





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Now on tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/theuselesswhitecrayon

It had been 48 hours since the end of the world didn’t happen, and an angel and demon had been drinking solidly for 6 of them. The parallels were not lost on either. It was just all so familiar, give or take a day. Crowley leaned back and sighed deeply. 

If he didn’t know any better he would say it was almost poetic. A little over 11 years prior they rung in the beginning of the end this same way. Now, they are ringing in the beginning of, well, the beginning. 

They had a lovely meal at the Ritz, and decided to crack open some finely aged Scotch. He was even in the same spot in his angels bookshop. His sunglasses discarded, he had no need to hide in front of his angel. Said angel was chattering away of course, his normally prim and upright stance seeming to have melted slightly. Crowley was barely paying any mind to the words being spoken, lost in his own thoughts. As he raised his glass to his lips, he thought over everything that happened in the last few days. They did it. Somehow they actually managed to save the bloody world, and then they saved each other.

Crowley smiled and chuckled, so slightly that it was barely perceivable. It was only then Aziraphales words started to register. 

“And why, why Alpha Centauri though..”

Crowley’s brow furrowed. He missed something important. He could tell by the slight crease in the angels brow. His voice was low and his words were ever so slightly slurring together. 

“What are you going on about now Angel?”

“Really Crowley, this is quite important so focus” Aziraphale waves the hand holding his own glass, and a small drop of scotch splashed over the rim and landed on his finger. He didn’t seem to notice. “As I was saying, I am quite glad you didn’t go, but why Alpha Centauri?”

Crowley swallowed the remainder of his glass as he was suddenly struck with the strong smell of burning paper . Crowley blinked, and he was reliving those horrid moments. He always knew the Angel would come back to him. He always did. His friend just needed time to realize that it was them against, well, everyone. And then his best friend was gone. He had lost, but he hadn’t. His angel was sitting right there. Right in front or him. 

Aziraphale hummed slightly. Well, at least that seemed to be his intention. The sound he made was closer to a deeply worried moan. Crowley snapped his head up to meet the angels eyes. He could see the slight crease had molded itself into the beginnings of a panic. He needed to answer before the Angel spiraled. 

“S’nothing. Just seemed like the safest place to take you.” Crowley chocked slightly on the last word, and he hissed under his breath at the realization of what he said. Maybe he should have stoped a bottle and a half ago. 

Aziraphale set his scotch down, a little too hard, and leaned forward from his chair. He placed his hand gently on the arm rest by Crowley. He looked into his yellow gold eyes, searching for, well, he wasn’t quite sure. If he hadn’t drank so much he could read Crowley in an instant. He was seeking a confirmation maybe, or the true meaning behind the words. Either way he was waiting for further explanation. Aziraphale gave up his search and redoubled his efforts. 

“Why didn’t you go to Alpha Centauri.” Aziraphale seemed slightly worried as he spoke, but there was a determination behind the words as well. He knew he was asking the same question a different way, but wanted to have Crowley elaborate. “We were in such a rush we couldn’t discuss properly then.”

A feather light hand was placed on Crowley’s knee.  _ When did the Angel seem to get so close. _ “Angel I told you already, I ... I lost ......” and the words trailed off. Crowley took a steadying breath and looked up to meet the angels gaze.  _He’s even closer now_. 

“Angel you know why I didn’t go.” Crowley nearly growled the words. He didn’t mean to. But with this much scotch his options are anger or tears, and he’s already cried once. He’d be damned (well damned again) before he goes back down that road. 

Aziraphale nodded, and shifted out of his chair to sit by Crowley, his hand never leaving Crowley’s knee. The feather light touch deepened as the angel placed a not-so-gentle squeeze. “Time to sober up.” Crowley nodded in agreement and he was suddenly finding it difficult to maintain his previous level of anger. His angel looked down, then up to the demon. 

“I will never leave you again.” It came out as a breath, the words dripping off the Angels tongue. 

Something in Crowley snapped. He grabbed the Angel by his lapels and hoisted him up. By the time Aziraphales mind caught up, his back was firmly planted against a book shelf. Crowley was staring at him wildly, searching for something in the angels eyes. The position was all too familiar. 

Aziraphale met his gaze. Standing as tall as he could, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. It must have worked, to Crowley the Angel didn’t seem surprised at the sudden outburst. 

“Like you said. We are on our side now.” 

Crowley didn’t move. He seemed to be talking himself out of something, or maybe into it. He still stared into Aziraphales eyes.

The Angel sighed deeply, a mixture of regret and pleading. “Just get on with it.” He didn’t know what to expect from Crowley, another venomous lecture maybe, but he could feel the tension in the lean body pressing him to the shelves. He should have let the subject drop but now it’s better to just let the demon get it out so they can move along. 

Crowley’s every muscle was so tightly wound he thought he may break. He lowered his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth, much more serpentine than intended. “I don’t think you understand.” He was all too aware of the soft body pressed against him. 

“Then explain it to me. Just please get on with it.” Aziraphale sounded slightly confused. 

“I am a demon. You don’t know what you’re asking.” The words came out slow, pointed, low, and dripping with desire. Not the venom Aziraphale expected. He needed his angel to stop pushing him before he did something he couldn’t take back. But Crowley could see the shift in his angel as realization finally struck, and then, oh damn, that’s a new look.

“I think I do. If you can’t explain. Why don’t you show me?” _Was that a smirk..._

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Crowley breathed. He wanted to give his angel a chance to back down, to come to his senses. He hoped the angel would pat his shoulder and say ‘ _ah well pip pip, lets go sit back down and continue this careful distance we’ve had for 6000 years_’ . He held his breath, waiting for the angel to shoot him down, just like always. 

“You can’t hurt me, I don’t want you to hold back, not anymore. I will stop you if needed but I’m rather done waiting.” Well Crowley didn’t expect that. The bastard sounds almost smug, like he just pieced together some great riddle, one that is 6000 years in the making. To ensure his intentions were not misunderstood, he ever so slightly shifted, so he was pressed solidly against the demon.  _Clever ... clever and stupid_ . “Please don’t make me ask you again.”

And just like that, Crowley struck. 

Crowley of course had thought of this moment. He had pictured it a thousand ways over thousands of years. Normally the thought would lead him so far down that he wouldn’t leave his flat for 2 days. The last time he had thought of this, nearly 60 years ago, it had almost undone him. 

—-

Crowley walked into his flat, thermos in hand. It was set down on his desk as gingerly as could be managed and then he dropped to his knees. He cursed (well blessed, he was a demon after all) the words,  you go too fast for me.  Crowley didn’t want to think about yet another rejection. 

He instead imagined the angel saying yes. 

He imagined the angel staying in the car, returning with him to the flat. 

He imagined the angel coyly pressing into a soft touch of their lips. 

He imagined the angel running his fingers in the demons hair and pushing down gently and, oh, well that’s a thought... 

Next thing he knows one hand is roughly forced down his pants, and the other is shoved as far down his throat as he can manage. It’s raw and wrong and he cums with a moan that may have resembled  Aziraphale,  if his mouth wasn’t so full already. 

Crowley slumped over and shuddered. The deep pain of guilt only slightly overshadowing his demonic thoughts. It was too much. He wouldn’t be able to look his friend in the eye for a decade, and swore never again. He blessed under his breath, and decided he couldn’t risk Aziraphale for anything, not even his demonic fantasies. If the angel said he went too fast, then he will slam on the damn brakes. He would do anything to keep the angel, his angel, in his orbit. 

—-

The kiss, if it could be called that, was strong and feral. It seemed that Crowley was trying to make up for millennia if yearning in this one moment. Aziraphale did say not to hold back, and Crowley doesn’t think he could stop even if he wanted to. He wasn’t asking permission, and despite that, his angel gave it to him. He was all teeth and tongue and suction. The angel gladly allowing him full access to explore his impossibly soft mouth. Finally there was nothing to stop them. No ties to anything else. It was just them. No more worrying, no more waiting. 

Crowley let out a deep growl; Aziraphale was putty in the demons hands. Never breaking contact with his angels mouth, Crowley pulled them both slightly off the shelf. His hands moved and took the angels coat with it. Aziraphale complied without hesitation and let the garment slip from his shoulders. He realized the rest of his clothing wouldn’t be so lucky with the way Crowley’s hands now were moving, and with a wave of his hand, his top half was bare. 

Crowley grunted at the sudden feel of skin under his hands. His fingers dug hard into Aziraphale’s hips, deceptively sold under the softness. They were moving again, and the hard wood against the angels back was replaced with the soft cushions of his couch. If Aziraphale wasn’t so otherwise preoccupied, he would have noticed the small sofa had inexplicably grown larger to accommodate them. 

Crowley moved his hands from Aziraphale’s hips to grasp onto his biceps. His mouth moving from his angels, across his cheek, down his jaw, and he bit hard into his angels neck. He felt the angel tense, and it was enough to break through the fog of demonic desire. Crowley froze, he could have swore he tasted a hint of something metallic, but the Devine don’t bleed. Aziraphale caught his breath and squirmed in protest at the sudden halt of sensations. 

“My dear,” it came out as a breathy moan, “I don’t believe I told you to stop, please continue, I am rather enjoyyy...” and the Angel was cut off by another firm bite. 

The moan he produced, was nothing short of pornographic. Crowley pulled back to take in the angels face at the sound. He noticed the deep marks already purpling in the angels neck. 

Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice. He was flushed, head thrown back and the angel bucked up into Crowley. Crowley let out a moan of his own and resisted the urge to dive back in. He waited for the writhing body under him to open their eyes, look at his face. He needed to get this out before he looses himself again.Finally his angel looked at him. 

Crowley hissed, “you are so delicious Angel. I’m not going to be gentle. I don’t think I can. At least not this time, I’ve waited ssssooo long for this,” and Crowley rolled his achingly hard length into the angels hip. “Are you sure you can stop me if it’s too much, too fast?” 

Crowley’s eyes are blown wide, wider than should be possible, and there is no longer any white showing behind the golden sea. 

There was a brief flash of blinding power behind Aziraphale’s eyes. There was no longer any doubt in Crowley’s mind that this was an all powerful being below him, and he wanted this, wanted every dark desire Crowley would give him. 

“Crowley, I am yours, you couldn’t possibly go too fast in this moment. For the love of the world please get. on. with. it.”

And he was lost again, teeth clamping back to his angels neck. Crowley lifted slightly off his angel, knees planted firmly on either side of the angels bruising hips. He was grateful of his flexibility, allowing him to keep the warm skin of the angel between his teeth. He sucked hard and wet. His hands snaked between them and he tore the clothes from his body, covering them both in scraps of fine black cloth. 

As soon as he was completely nude the angel wrapped his arms around the demons waist, and roughly pulled him back into his mailable body. Crowley went down with an oof, returning his hands back into the angels tender hips. He felt strong fingers move to weave in his short fire red hair. He was roughly yanked from his spot on the angels throat and pulled in for a messy, wet, desperate kiss. The demon hissed “ miiiiiiine”  into the soft lips, earning a groan in reward .  He sucked the angels bottom lip into his mouth and bit down again, just hard enough to earn another deeper groan. 

Crowley had a flash of his last self indulgent fantasy. He rolled his aching, dripping cock into Aziraphale’s hip. His angel was still in his trousers.  _Well that won’t do_ . Taking control back, he moved to grip the angels shoulders and sharply pulled them both into a seated position. He pulled off and slipped from Aziraphale’s lap. Before Aziraphale could ask, Crowley all but threw his angel into the wall next to them, and gripped the soft hips to hold him in place as the wind was knocked from his lungs. 

He stared at his angel, letting him catch his breath. Licking his lips slowly. He was a predator sizing up his prey. A snap of the fingers and the angel is finally, finally,  _fucking finally,_ on full display. A delicious meal for the taking, all for Crowley. “ Mine ” he hissed as he grabbed the angels hands to move them back into his hair. Aziraphale took the hint and grabbed on tightly to the locks. “ All miiiine ” and Crowley licked a slow, hard lick against the deep purple bite marks. Aziraphale shuddered and desperately tried to push flush against the demon. He was stopped by a firm hand planted in the center of his chest. 

Wild eyes looked into him, seeking an answer. “ Only mineeeeee ” Crowley ground his teeth. It wasn’t a statement. It was a question. Asking, begging to be told that yes, he was all for Crowley. No one else’s, not now, not in the future not ever in his 6000 years on this planet. 

Aziraphale breathed, “yes, only you, only ever yours, no one has ever...” another firm lick. The angel startled, and unconsciously pushed down on his demons head, letting out a moan that would make the most accomplished hedonist blush. 

_FUCKING YES FINALLY_ , and the demon slipped to his knees. He looked up to his angel, waited for their eyes to meet, and bit hard into the hand shaped mark on the soft right hip, his cheek grazing the angels effort. 

He was impressive, long and thick. A soft pink despite the incredible amount of blood flow. Even with his long fingers, Crowley knew he would just barely be able to wrap all the way around. There was another tug in his hair.  _Greedy Angel_ . Releasing the angels soft flesh from his mouth, he moved to fully take in the hard throbbing member. He waited, another pull in his hair. Keeping one hand planted on the angels hip, he slowly ran his other slender hand down the soft thigh, then back up, gripping the base of the magnificent cock one finger at a time. He was right, barley able to wrap all the way around.

Aziraphale bucked hard, finally receiving the touch he was seeking. When he was anchored in place by the hand on his hip, he placed another tug in the fiery hair. 

Crowley couldn’t wait any longer and swiftly took the entirety of the impressive length down his serpent throat. Hand moved from the angel’s cock to between his own thighs. He hummed when he felt the heat that lingered from his grip on his angel. 

The angel bucked again. Hard. Deep. Thank someone that serpents don’t have a gag reflex. The hand still on the angels hip was used to hold Aziraphale firmly in place. Crowley slowly pulled his head back to the perfect, round, leaking tip. He swirled his tongue twice, mirroring the movement with his hand on his cock, and then took the entire length back down. He felt his angels knees wobble, and hummed again. He looked up into Aziraphale’s eyes. They were blown wide, almost completely dilated looking back at Crowley. The demon melted and relaxed his grip on the angels hip. He looked into the angels eyes in a way that said ‘ _fucking take me like I’m your whore_ ’. As if he could read minds, the angel tightened his hold in the demons hair and started fucking into his mouth with abandon. It was so warm, so wet, so smooth, like no earthly pleasure he had ever experienced before. 

Aziraphale cursed heaven for denying him this. Cursed himself for choosing heaven. Swore his immortal self to the demon currently wrapped around, worshiping, lavishing his cock. He didn’t realize he had actually said it out-loud, until the wet heat was gone. Crowley was on his feet and Aziraphale was thrown back into the couch. He felt the wood frame snap beneath him, in this moment he didn’t much care, at least it wasn’t the bookshelf. He reached up to grab Crowley’s form that was slowly slithering over him. 

Strong slender hands grabbed the thick wrists.The angels hands were forced above his head and he felt a slight demonic power spark around them. It felt as though they had been tied in place. When Aziraphale looked slightly panicked, Crowley planted a firm soothing kiss to the angels lips, he moved *almost* gently against his mouth until every trace of panic left the angel. The angel could taste himself in the kiss and knew that his love couldn’t hurt him; his demon will take care of him. He wants to give this to him, to give into every fantasy. Crowley broke the kiss, punctuated it with one more gentle press, and slithered back down. Aziraphale was staring, love drunk, at the ceiling of his shop. 

He looked back down when he felt his knees being spread apart, and felt an angular body slide between them. A low moan, neither were sure who made it; Crowley sunk his teeth back into his angel and started sucking. On his belly now, just to the left of the belly button. Sharp nails dragged down the angels sides and he felt his skin give way, just ever so slightly, to let a few deep marks take root. The hands didn’t stop at his hips, or thighs. 

Long fingers hooked the angels knees and they are forced sharply back, and over the demons shoulders. 

The demons hands snake back up the meaty thighs and dig in near the spot where they meet the angels pelvis. Aziraphale breaths in sharply at the pain and pleasure. Crowley draws his teeth down the angels belly and looks up. 

His angel is looking so gloriously debauched. He is covered in purple and red marks, face flushed and a faint blush is falling over most of his body. His lovely cock twitching and pulsing. Crowley is taken aback by how wrong, how sinful, how absolutely beautiful this picture is. Aziraphale is moaning at every touch, fighting against the demonic restraint. Even in his wildest fantasies he couldn’t imagine this, and his mostly ignored cock leaked a thick drip of pre-cum. He placed a kiss to the angels hip, then his thigh to ground himself. Proof that this is real, it happening, and it’s perfect. 

Crowley pushes himself back up the angel, nearly bending him in half (by some miracle the angel bends easily and comfortably), slotting his dripping prick against his angel and rocking them together, legs still hooked over the demons shoulders. When Aziraphale throws his head back Crowley grasps the angels throat in his hand. He squeezes gently and the angel gasps and his eyes flutter open. Crowley tests, squeezing off airflow, not like either need to breath, but old habits and all that. The angel trembles and eyes widen. He ruts up against his demon, the slide of their cocks making Crowley hiss. He responds by tightening the crushing grip and the angels mouth falls into a sinful “o”, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Crowley places two fingers into his mouth. His Angel sucks on instinct. Spit slick fingers are removed with a little pop, and Crowley leans down to press a kiss to the open mouth. The angels legs are removed from his shoulders and allowed to fall on either side of his angular hips. His free hand snakes down to the angels plump ass, fingers slick with the angels spit. He cups the cheek and squeezes before venturing closer to his prize. 

Aziraphale doesn’t know it, but this is Crowley’s first time too. Well, first time with a partner. The angel wouldn’t learn this fact for another 3 days, and it makes his heart swell when the demon mentions it after a particularly sweet carnal exchange. 

Crowley has spent more than enough time indulging in his fantasies to be confident in his movements.  _Mostly confident_ , Crowley thinks, and the angel can feel the distinct tingle of another demonic miracle. But it’s in a new place, his tight muscle suddenly much more relaxed. Before he can form another thought there is something IN him. 

It’s hot and tight and just, just fucking perfect. For the second time Crowley is grateful for his serpentine flexibility, allowing him it hold his angels throat, rut their cocks together, and finger the angel open. All while taking in every pleasure that rolls across the angels face. He adds in a second and third finger almost immediately, feels Aziraphale try to push down to take them deeper. He keeps fucking his fingers into the angel, memorizing the feeling of Aziraphale’s tight ass around him. 

His angel is turning the most delightful shade of deep pink. When the angels bucking becomes erratic Crowley pulls out of his angel, simultaneously releasing the grip on his throat. He sits back on his heels and Aziraphale chokes on the sudden intake of air. He is wearing the imprint of slender fingers like a bowtie, and pulls against the demonic restraint on his wrists, desperately seeking the friction he so abruptly lost. Crowley leans back down, careful not to touch Aziraphale, so frustratingly close he can feel the heat rolling from the angel. 

He places an impossibly tender kiss under his angels ear, and whispers “I’m going to take you now.”

A low groan comes from the angel and he can tell that he is still fighting for friction. 

Crowley licked Aziraphale’s earlobe and placed his hands on the angels hips. The sudden softness of his touch a stark contrast to the deeply bruised prints already placed in those same spots. He moves to gently kiss the angels lips as he decides how to best align himself. Crowley shifted back on his heals and pulled the angel gently up his slender thighs. 

The pink ring of muscle is pulsing with need, and Crowley can’t help but to lean down and take a deep, penetrating lick. It’s so warm, opening up like a prayer, for him. Only for him. 

Crowley realizes he is the only being who will ever know this taste, this smell, this heat. 

Before Aziraphale can process what’s happening, the grip on his hip tightens, his demon shoots up and he is suddenly very, very full. 

He gasps and clenches around his demons cock. There is no pain. He can feel the residual tingle of the latest miracle at his entrance and knows that’s what to thank. Crowley’s prick is impossibly long, slender, and strong, just like its owner. It’s a perfect fit. Aziraphale has just a moment to feel the fully sheathed cock pulse warm inside of him, then Crowley doubles over on top of him, draws back sharply and snaps his hips, plummeting his prick back into the angels ass. Not a moment of pause this time, he picks up a startling rhythm and is pounding into the tight hole with everything he can muster. Hard and fast and deep. There is no workup. No slow draw out and gentle push in. As soon as Crowley slipped inside this impossible heat he was undone. Not a scrap of restraint left in him. All Aziraphale can do is plant his heels and pull against his wrist restraint, desperately trying to hang on. He is a mess of gasps and moans. 

The demon growls low and long, hissing blessings and murmurs of “mine, mine, mine,” each punctuated with a sharp thrust. 

He snakes his hands around Aziraphale’s soft, strong waist and hoists them up so the angel is in his lap. Never breaking rhythm. His prick is moving in his angel at an unrelenting pace. The restraint on the angels wrists still firmly in place, but his arms are thrown over the demons shoulders and hands behind his neck. The angel is grateful for the grounding touch of his arms around his demons neck. 

Crowley is placing deep bites and sucking hard on every inch of the angels chest his mouth can reach. His arms circle and his fingers are digging deep in the angels back. Aziraphale leans into the demons hair and is breathing deeply, rolling with each hard thrust, feeling his cock rub between their bodies, slick with sweat and pre-cum. He is focused on the drag of skin, Crowley’s skin, inside him. 

They shift ever so slightly and Aziraphale screams and pushes down hard. Crowley smiles into his latest bite and repeats the movement, earning another scream. He knows he found the sweet spot. The thrusts slow and become deeper, Crowley grunting with each deep rolling movement of his hips. Being sure to grind hard against that spot over and over. 

Aziraphale, who had been mostly nonverbal other than moans and gasps, suddenly comes alive. 

“Just like that, oh dear, yes, yes, oh, ohhhhh, sooo good. So deep. So hard. Take me I’m yours, use me yes, yesssss. You’re so good to me. So good. Ohhhhh Crowley, Crowley. ” the words are rolling fast and sharp. The demons name coming off his tongue like a prayer. Crowley lets out a growl that sounds as though it’s coming from some other, etherial plane. His hips start to stutter. Smooth skin moving inside the impossibly perfect ass. He feels a tight heat building in him. 

“So good Crowley. So warm, oh I’m so warm please, please, Crowley.” His angel is begging him. It’s so beautiful, knowing he’s the one causing the angel to come undone so completely, in a very un-angelic way. Another growl, another bite, another thrust and Aziraphale sees a blinding light. He cums long and hard and hot between them. His entire back arches and Crowley’s hands come to firmly hold his face in place. Crowley isn’t going to miss this. His angel screams his name, and clenches and his orgasm rolls through him. Aziraphale can see their entire life on this planet before him. He can see how every moment, every decision led him to this, here in his demons arms, experiencing more pleasure than should be possible, more love than he think he can bare. 

The look of pure ecstasy that rolls over his angel is too much, one thrust, two, and he’s tipping along. He buries his hot cock in his angel and grounds himself in his angels bliss as he is wrung dry. He feels each pulse of his seed reverberate through his entire being. After he is spent, he breaks the eye contact and buries his face in the angels shoulder. His angel dropping his head back into his hair. 

Wrist retains disappear and strong fingers fall limp. They fall back, Aziraphale has his sofa fixed by the time his back is on the cushions, and just lay in each other’s arms for an impossibly long time. Neither one wanting to move, just breathing in the smell of skin and sweat and sex. Crowley moves to peal away from his angel and slips out of the sticky warmth between his legs. Aziraphale flinches. 

Crowley bolts up and looks at his handiwork, really sees the angel without the fog of demonic lust. The Angel has a deep hand shaped bruise on each hip, and on his neck. It looks as though his sides have been clawed by some animal. His back has welts where finger tips dug into the flesh. His entire body is littered with perfect indents of the demons teeth and there are deep purpling suction marks with each one. 

The small well of satisfaction is overshadowed when he realizes just how _thoroughly_ he marked the angel. Crowley shudders and softly places a hand on the angels cheek, leaning down. The angels lips are red and swollen and he can see a bruise forming on the angels bottom lip. He kisses his angel and gently heals the lip with a miracle. Aziraphale gasps when he feels the tingle on his lip, finally opening his eyes. Before Crowley can continue, Aziraphale stops his hands, holds them on his face. He kisses the inside of his demons palm, sighing contently. 

“My dear boy, you certainly were not joking. Thank you.”

Crowley felt his mouth fall slack,  _thank you, Thank you_ _!_ Why in the world was his angel thanking him. Could he not feel the damage he caused?

Aziraphale continued, blissfully unaware of the demons turmoil. “I can’t believe it only took 6000 years and an apocalypse to finally express our love.”

Crowley about imploded. “But angel, just look at yourself.” And Aziraphale did, he ...smiled.  _Why is he smiling, why isn’t he angry, or terrified? _

“I am quite glad you didn’t hold back, I wanted you to enjoy yourself as much as I knew I would.” Aziraphale is rambling now, eyes pressing shut as if in a daze. “If it’ll be like that every time I might just discorporate from joy. I suppose I should fix these marks, but I think I’ll leave at least this one. A reminder of what happened.” Aziraphale motioned over a particularly deep bite mark, the one on top of his bruising hip. It will most likely scar if it heals the mortal way. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley chokes. 

“You know the next time I think..”

“Aziraphale stop!” The angel opened his eyes and looked up, puzzled at the tone. “Aziraphale I hurt you, I am so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. You should have stopped me, you said you would..”

Aziraphale leaned up and shushed the demon with a gentle kiss. “You’re right, I said I would stop you if it was too much. And it wasn’t. Not one moment. I wanted to take all of the love you had to give. You are a _demon_ after all, I knew I wouldn’t come out unscathed. I do say I am actually in better shape than expected.”

His words were so matter of fact Crowley couldn’t help but gape at him again. He remembered the flash of power in his angels eyes, the strength just under the soft exterior, the power coursing in the being under him. Aziraphale  _WAS_ an all powerful being. He wanted that. He wanted every bite and claw and rough movement. Crowley waved a hand over his angel. He cleaned the mess and fixed all of the marks, excluding the one Aziraphale claimed. 

“Come here.” And warm hands wrapped around the angular waste, pulling the demon back onto the soft body. He breathed in his angels sent and placed a kiss in the same spot where his first bite was a moment ago. 

“Mine.” He breathed into his angels neck. 

“I love you too dear,” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Oh shut up” and Aziraphale felt the demon smile against his neck and felt a soft whispered “I love you.”

After some time Aziraphale stirred under his lover. Sitting them up gently. Crowley made a decidedly un-demon like noise in protest and looked to meet the angels eyes. “Now before the next go around, how about some crepes?”

Crowley hadn’t thought of the ‘_next go around_’ but he certainly was now. He leaned in to place a hungry kiss on his angel and breathed “after.” Aziraphale relented, sinking into the kiss. 

“Oh alright, but I get to maintain use of my hands”

Crowley smiled and they were falling again, falling into their eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now on tumblr!!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/theuselesswhitecrayon
> 
> This was written on mobile and self-beta’d Please forgive spelling/grammar mistakes. 
> 
> My first ever fanfic, feedback appreciated.


End file.
